Darkest Before Dawn
by Kitsaku
Summary: (was called Blackened light) Kari suffers nightmares of a memory, tries to decide who she loves, and gian her trust with Ken. Ken has nightmares as well, suffers his losses, and memories. It seems everyone has their problems, and not all are easy to cope


Yay. My first digimon fic. I'll know in two weeks or so whether thing thing will fly or fall. If it falls, I'll take it down like the rest of my fics (except for Enslaved Love of course)

Anyways, Here's a good Summary compared to the one outside (due to limited amount of space) Alot has happened since the digital world was 'saved'. A digimon Emporess took over, succeeding quite well until the other's took her down and unmasked her. A girl named Carise, who had become rather interested in the digital world had followed Ken's footsteps, making him feel even worse about when he was Emporer. Throughout this story, it's become obvious that Kari and Ken are not comfortable around each other, both suffering different traumas. Kari is unable to stop horrible nightmares that plague her mind, and can't choose between Tk and Davis. Ken feels guilty about his brother, about the digital world, and also suffers nightmares. Tk seems to have some issues as well, not telling anyone why he's been skipping school. A story where almost everything that can go wrong, does go wrong. A must read for digimon fans.

Warning: contains mature themes, rape, self harm, and lemon. Please read if you are tolerant of these things.

Now, enjoy and please review. Reviews make Tag write. A new chapter will come when I get ten reviews. thank you.

Suffering Cries

Chapter 1: Heat Shock

Screaming, the light brunnette fell to the hard tiled floor, shaking uncontrolably. She wimpered in obvious pain and fear. It was then she heard an evil cackle behind her. She looked up to see a dark shadow, and shuddered at the laughing voice. "Please... please let me go... don't hurt me... I never did anything to you...." she begged, staring at the shadow. The shadow ignored her, grabbing her by the hair and lifting her to her feet again. She cried out in pain and struggled. The dark figure plainly just grabbed her wrists in one hand, then licked up her cheek. She squirmed, knowing that it wasn't going to turn out very well.

Once more, she was thrown to the floor harshly. She cried out, squeazing her eyes shut. She layed on the floor, shaking. When she opened ther eyes, she was in a spotlight, chained to the floor. "No! this can't be happening!" she cried out as she struggled. No matter how hard she struggled, the chains just would not give way.

Then she saw him advancing towards the spotlight, laughing low and evil. "Calm, precious. This won't take too long..." the voice came. Her eyes went wide when she saw him slowly come into view of the spot light. Her head suddenly spun as he stopped beside her, grinning evilly. He licked his lips, then smirked, showing his pearly whites.

The girl struggled more this time, just as he came closer. Trying her best, she knew that she would fail, but didn't lose hope.

Hope... Courage... why weren't they there?

"Tai... TK... Davis... WHERE ARE YOU!?" she screamed as everything went black.

"HELP!!! NOOO!!!" she screamed, sititng up and carelessly hitting her head on the bottom of the top bunk. "Ow!" she groaned, grabbing her forehead, then opening her eyes wide. 'I'm... home.... it was a dream... another dream...' she said as she shook, evident sweat running down her now pale features.

"Kari!" she heard from beside her. She looked over quickly to see her brother, Tai, staring at her with much concern... upside down. He was obviously still on the top bunk, staring at her worriedly. She blinked, staring at him. Tai stared hard at his little sister, then pulled up, only to climb out of the bunk bed and grab his younger sister's hand. "Kari... what happened? Are you alright?"

Kari stared long and hard, catching her uneven breath. After a moment she graoned, and grbbed her head awain. "Yeah... just a bad dream... nightmare... then I hit my head..." she said tiredly.

The elder brother stared at her long and hard, worried for her. "You've been having a lot of nightmares lately... what are they about?" he asked, concerned.

Kari merely smiled and shook her head. "Just those late horror movies that I'm watching at Davis's. I really should stop that..." she said, closing her eyes.

Tai laughed slightly. "Well, if they're gonna give you endless nightmares, then yeah! You should. Come'ere!" he said and grabbed his sister in a headlock and gave her a noogie. Kair laughed and struggled to escape her brother's grasp, until he finally finished. Then Tai was finally pushed over by a familiar face...

"Stop fighting you two! It's two o'clock in the morning! I need sleep as much as you guys! If not, more! Now why don;t you two just go back to bed!?" came the voice from a tired, angry Augumon. Tai huffed, trying hard to get his friend off of his stomach. "Yeah yeah... only if you get off me, tubbymon!"

"Who are you calling Tubbymon!?"

"You! You're tubbymon! or Heavymon!!"

"Take that back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what!? squish me with your tubbiness?"

"Why I otta!"

Kari groaned. The two loved joking around, but always seemed to find some way to get into some sort of fight that would only be broken up by food, or Tai getting his hair charred. 'All of this because of an inverted memory...' She sighed sadly, then moaned. "You two stop... go back to bed..."

The bickering continued, neither of them noticing Kari at all. She sighed, then stood up and walked to the kitchen. It was dark but the light from the streetlights down below gave her more capability to see. She carefully stepped around the pillows in the living room, and entered the kitchen area. When she managed her way around the table, she grabbed a glass on the counter and opened the fridge, grabbing a pitcher of water.

She poured it carefully, when she heard something jump up beside her opn the counter. Kari turned quickly, gasping slightly, to see her digimon, Gatomon, on the counter from the light of the fridge. The cat-like-creature looked at her, then poked her. "What's a cat gotta do to ask for a bowl of warm milk? The boneheads in the other room are too loud and I lost count in sheep. "

Kari smiled softly, then grabbed a small bowl for her friend. She carefully took the jug of milk from the fridge and poured it into the saucer. After that, she placed the saucer in the microwave and heated it up. Gatomon lapped it up almost as soon as it was placed in front of her.

Kari smiles softly at the innocent creature, then took a drink of water. The cat looked up at her, and noticed the look in her owners eyes. She lifted her head up slowly, then felt her ears go back. "You dreamt about it again..." Kari heard Gatomon say quietly. She human looked down, trying to wear a confused look, but failed miserably.

"About... the incident..." Gatomon reminded her. Kari's eyes darkened as she half closed her eyes. She shifted uncomfortably, then nodded slowly. Gatomon lowered her head as well, then looked at her owner, moving her eyes only. "It's been over a year... he's different now... he hasn't done anything to take away anyone's trust... you're the only one that doesn't trust him Kari..."

"I know... I know... but then agian... light and dark are enemies... one always fighting the other for dominance... I would just rather keep myself away from the darkness. I know that he 'changed', Gatomon, but I still don't trust him..." Kari said, sadly.

Gatomon stared at her, then sighed. "Ken gets along with everyone else... why not you...?"

Kari glared at her digimon, dropping her glass to the floor. "Because I just don't trust him! I haven't since he kidnapped me and used me as bait!" she growled. Gatomon jumped back, ears flattening out and and curled up in fear. It was then that Kari snapped back to reality. The water was in a puddle on and around her foot on the floor. there was shattered glass around, and now her digimon was backing away from her. Kari stared at Gatomon, then sighed, grabbing her head. "Gatomon... I'm sorry... please... I just... don't trust him after that..." she said quietly.

It was then that Kari felt the tears streaming down her face. No doubt about it, she was still very afraid of Ken, and wanted nothing to do with him. She sobbed quietly, falling to her knees and leaning against the cupboard. She proceded to cry softly on the floor. Gatomon slowly walked over to Kari, and carefully snuggled inot her legs, offering some comfort.

A pair of brotherly, worried eyes watched as his sister fell to the floor, crying. 'Kari... '

---

"Ugh!" the brunntte grunted as he pelted the soccer ball passed the opposing goalie and into the net. The reassurring 'swish' made him jump in victory, hooting his sucess. It was then that the whistle blew three times, ending the game.

The green team all crowded around their star, and yelled out thier happiness.... Leaving Davis's team standing in pure exhaustion, but Davis seemed proud that he scred the last goal of the game. Even though they had lost by two points, he still felt pretty good. After all, this was Ken's team he was playing against.

'Ken... where is he? I didn't come in contact with him the whole game!' Davis's mind wandered as he looked around. He wasn;t wrong. As he walked passed, he looked for his comrad, but never saw the navy haired genius. He frowned as he finished exchanging claps with the other team, then looked around.

"What is it Davis?"

The boy turned around to see the love of his life. Even better for him, in a cheerleader outfit. After all, she was on the cheerleading squad. Kari Kamiya. He felt dazed when he looked at her, then shook his head, trying to ignore her cute girlish looks. "Well, I noticed Ken wasn't playing tod-" he stopped short when he saw Kari's face whiten, then look down. He could tell that she was trying her best not to show any emotion, but wasn't doing the greatest. "Oh... right... you and him still aren't getting along... are you?" he asked her quietly.

Kari nodded, then forced a smile. "But you two are great friends. So, it's fine. Don't worry about me. I just don't trust him..."

Davis was about to argue, but how could he argue against someone like her? Especially since he cared about her so much. He lowered his head, and quietly told her he understood, resulting in a smile from Kari. Davis grinned suddenly, then gave a thumbs up. "Did you see me score the last goal? Wasn't I awsome!?" he exclaimed.

Kari giggled, then nodded. "Yes Davis... yes you were." she replied. "Maybe Ken's in the crowd. If he is, you might want to go over quickly before he leaves." she exclaimed.

Davis thought for a second, then nodded. "I guess that's the logical thing to do..." he said, scratching the back of his head.

She was half tempted to snap with a remark about him not being logical, but she decided against it. She smiled, then waved slightly. "Well, I have to go get my stuff together and get home. It's so warm today, I gotta get a shower when I get home instead of tonight..." she exclaimed, turneding away. "And I think you need one too..." she said, turned her head to him and eyeing the sweat and mud.

Davis laughed nervously, shaking the images of Kari showering out of his head. He turned as he waved, then ran towards the crowd. It was then that he noticed the opposing team's cheerleading squad. There was a girl with medium length navy hair, and quiet dark blue eyes. She wore the cheerleading suit, and was also looking like she was in need of a shower due to the heat. He recognised the girl, then walked over.

She looked up instantly, surprise in her eyes. They softened quickly, and she sighed. "Oh... hello Davis." she said in a rather bright tone, though her face was anything but cheerful. "What are you doing ont this side of the feild? Shouldn't you be going home and showering? I mean god... I thought that I was sweating, smelling the soccer players is rather... unpleasant..." she said, wiping her brow.

David frowned rather sarcastically, then rolled his eyes. "Ha ha... very funny... you try running that feild a good twenty times then try and get up with the best team in the district." he snapped, but meant no harm. He watched as she packed, then blinked. "So... how have you been doing, Carise?"

Carise sighed, then faced him. "Looks Davis, I know what you guys feel towards me, and I know the trouble I've caused, but must YOU keep rubbing it in? It's hard enough to deal with it every day. Then to have to listen to you asking about it to bring down all the self esteem I have-"

"Whoa... I didn't mean that way... I just wanted to know if you've forgiven yourself... we've all forgiven you... You just didn't understand then... right?" he said, trying to keep her from blowing her top with truth mixed in.

Slowly, she blinked, then looked down. "Sorry to burst out like that... I'm just.... worried.... I feel really bad about it Davis...." she said, looking down.

Davis and Carise never really got along that much, but Davis couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He lowered his head with no words to say, but sighed. She slowly lifted her head, and sighed. "The only person I can personally trust right now is Ken... you should know that Davis. He understands me... you guys don't know what it was like. Now... if you came to see Ken, he's over in the crowd. I'm busy." she said, turning to finish packing.

Davis muttered, then started to make his way over to the bleachers. Carise looked bcak at him quickly. "...but thanks..." she said quietly. Obviously Davis never heard her, so she turned back and finished her packing.

"Ken! wait!" Davis called as he jumped over the small fence and ran towards his friend who was leaving.

Ken turned around to see his best friend running towards him. He blinked, then turned to him. Davis stopped in front of him, and stared in question. "Glad to see ya here... how come you never played today, Ken?" he asked, noting that he never even brought his uniform to the feild.

The navy haired boy smiled slightly, then shook his head. "I didn't feel like joining the team this year... out of practice, alot of things on my mind... stuff like that." he replied.

Just as the words escaped his lips, he saw a few police lurking around, looking around suspiciously. Davis noticed too, but grinned sheepishly. "Aw don't worry about it Ken. It's a tournament. Remember what happened last year? Big riot, they're here to make sure that things were alright and to make sure no drunk drivers are... well... driving..."

Ken watched them for a moment, then shrugged slightly. "I suppose you're right. It makes sence." he said, then sat down on a bleacher. Davis sat on one in front of him, but sat backwards. Ken looked around, then sighed. "It's just that lately... I've ben having nightmares, and it's hard to concentrate..."

The brunette stared at his friend, suddenly aware that there was actually something wrong... something really, really wrong. He swallowed, noticing Ken's sudden hollow expression. He watched him carefully, staring to make sure that en was actually alright. Still, Ken seemed hollow, not depressed.

Davis began to think carefully, not noticing that the police were making their way past them, to the soccer feild. He continued to think, then finally snapped his fingers. "I got it!" he said, looking bright and cheery. Ken looked up quickly, then blinked. Davis grinned, closing one eye. "Why don't you come over to my house tonight? We can hang out, order pizza, eat, watch some movies, eat, play some video games, and boy, mom's gonna make a strawberry shortcake with our names written all over it!" he said, looking bright and cheerful.

Ken blinked, then suddenly laughed. "Geeze Davis. I'd really like to know where you put it all!" he joked. He continued to laugh for a moment, then grinned at his friend. "You and Veemon eat enough to feed a third world country! But thanks. I'd really look foreward to it... I'll call my mother and tell her that-" he stopped, looking passed Davis with a suspicious look.

The brunette blinked at his friend, then turned around to view the soccer feild. He looked to the other side where his bleachers were, and saw Kari talking to Tk. Immediately, he frowned, then started muttering. "That Tk... what's got that I-" he too stopped, when he noticed what Ken was looking at.

There in the feild, Carise stood, staring at the policemen, who were talking to her. All that was heard was mumbling voices, and the wind was starting to pick up slightly, drowning out thier voices more. The wind felt good on Davis's sweating skin, but he couldn't help but feel his stomach roll.

Ken frowned, watching as Carise would slowly nod to the policemen, then gripped the bleacher he was sitting on. "What do they want with Carise? I can't imagine she's done anything wrong..." he said, leaning closer to Davis in order to talk more quietly.

Nodding, Davis stared at them, mind racing on the situation. "Who knows? Maybe they think it's suspicious that she's still on the feild... but then again... we're still here... so why wouldn't they question us?"

Both boys were confused. They continued to utter things that might be happening. Ken suddenly shook his head, looking down. "Well... I hope it's nothing bad... Carise and I are... pretty close now..."

It was then that Davis grinned widely. "Ooooooh... close? as in you liiike her? You waaaant her?" he teased, poking his friend. Ken stayed firm, and shook his head. "No... we understand each other..." was the navy's reply.

"NOO!!"

The boys jumped up from the bleachers and saw Carise falls to her knees, the police kneeling beside her. She gasped for a few seconds, holding her stomache, then toppled over on her back. The boys herad the police curse.

"What!?" Ken felt his feet fly off of the ground, heading towards the feild where the police were radio-ing comrads, telling them to get an ambulance...

What do you think of my first chapter!? Please read! Please review! Ten reviews and I'll write and post the next chapter! please please please!


End file.
